The Cabin
by OnceUponARizzlesStory
Summary: Six high school students, one cabin. They had planed for it to be an unforgettable week to end high school with a bang. Of course they get more than what the bargain for. A bit of hookedqueen but this is all about swanqueen. This will most likely not have a happy ending and it will have gruesome scenes or so that's the plan. Not you kind of fic? Don't read. G!p Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters**

Senior week, it's official. Their time in high school is over. After this week it was graduation practice and then graduation. Regina makes her way out of her home, bag already in the car. Ruby honks her horn.

"Come on Reg! I'm ready to party!"

Regina's parents step out with her and hug their daughter. As parents do what they do and tell her to be careful, to call every night, the usual.

"I'll be in a cabin in the middle of the forest. I doubt I'll get any service up there but I'll try. Just don't worry. It's just one week."

There is another honk on the horn. Regina rolls her eyes and pulls away from the tight embrace her parents have her in. She says her last goodbyes and makes her way to her Mercedes. She gets in the driving side and starts the car. Ruby smiled widely and quickly put on the radio loudly. Regina loves her best friend but truly sometimes she found her annoying.

The drive was going to be long. So to make the ride pleasant she tells Ruby to at least play songs the both know and like. They sing as Regina drives. They are two hours out of the state already. Regina takes a turn into the woods.

"Where did Killian even find this cabin?"

"I have no idea. I think he said his dad recently bought it and remodeled it."

They finally reached the cabin after another thirty minute drive. She sees her boyfriend's truck and parks beside it. They get out of the car and grab their bags. They look at the cabin. It was neat, made of dark wood. The door opens to reveal Killian. He smiles and makes his way to Regina.

"Hi babe" he says.

When he reaches her, he pulls her in for a kiss. Regina responds but before he could depend the kiss there was a honk. They turn and see Rumple arrive in his Cadillac with Belle. Belle gets out, leaving Rumple to get the bags. He gets outs with them in hand.

"What's up bitches! Ready to get waaassteed!"

Regina rolls her eyes and makes her way inside while the rest cheered. Beers were tossed around. Regina had found the room which Killian had clearly picked for them. Setting her bag down, she takes a sit and sighs. She checks her phone, no signal. She sets it on the nightstand and just when she starts to relax she hears a commotion outside and goes to see what was happening.

When she steps outside she sees a yellow bug that her friends and boyfriend were harassing. Inside she saw the blonde woman whose car belonged to.

"What the fuck are you doing here four eyes?"

"Who invited you freak?"

"Look at her, she looks like she's about to piss herself!"

Regina rushes to them and pushes Killian away from the drivers' side.

"Killian stop it! Leave her alone!"

She looks at her friends and tells them the same thing.

"I invited her, we are at the end of high school and you're all still a bunch of bullies. You owe Emma apologies but right now I'm going to get her settled in."

At that Emma timidly opens the door. Regina smiles at her and helps her by taking her bag. Everyone looked at Regina baffled. The pair walks inside the cabin.

"What the hell is up with your girlfriend man?" asks Rumple.

Killian couldn't stop staring. He ignores him and just walks inside, everyone follows suit. Regina shows Emma the bedroom she'll be sleeping in which is right next to Regina's and Killian's. They have been silent all this time. Regina turns one she sets the bag down. She places her hands on her pockets.

"I'm sorry for all that out there" she says softly.

Emma looks at her and pushes her glasses up. She says nothing. Regina nods and looks around. She had done this so that they could establish peace. Not that she had bullied Emma but she had known and never did anything which made her feel like shit.

"I'll let you rest and if you need anything just let me know" says the brunette with a smile.

Once alone Emma lay's down and stares at the ceiling. Regina was met in the living room with stares. She sighs and grabs a beer. She rolls her eyes as they keep staring.

"Would you all stop? This is the only chance we'll have to make amends. You guys have tortured this girl all four years."

"You didn't exactly stop us, miss perfect."

"I know that Ruby, this is also my way of making amends with that."

The group said nothing else. Nighttime fell and they have all yet to see Emma. They are still gathered up in the living room. Snacks were laid out and the beer was in the cooler. Regina is sited on Killian's lap on the love seat. Rumple and Belle are cuddled up on one corner of the sofa and Ruby is on the other corner. They hear footsteps and turn to the hall. Emma pops up and at all of them. She didn't know what to do from there. Regina smiles at her.

"Come take a sit, join us."

Emma looks at her and then the rest of the crowd. She slowly makes her way to the empty sit on the corner, near the window. She brings her legs up, knees to her chest. There was a certain tension. Regina clears her throat.

"Do you drink? Would you like a beer?"

Emma looks at Regina. She had that look that made Killian hate her more in the first place.

"Stop staring at my girlfriend, dyke."

"Killian!"

Regina looks at him and disbelief. She stands from his lap, shaking her head. She makes her way to Emma with a beer. She sits in front of her and offers the beer. Emma looks at it and tentatively reaches out.

"Have you ever had one?"

Emma looks up and shakes her head.

"You don't have to try it if you don't want."

The last thing Regina wanted to add to the pile was peer pressure. However Emma gives her a small smile and opens the can. She takes a sip and her face scrunches in disgust. Regina laughs and pats her thigh.

"It's gross at first but after a while you get used to the taste."

"Tastes like mineral water"

Says Emma softly.

Regina looks at Emma surprised. She has never heard Emma speak. The few classes they had together the blonde had been quiet. The brunette couldn't understand why, her voice was sweet and warm. Emma takes another sip which makes Regina smile. She sips her own and they both quietly look out the window.

An hour passed both had a couple of more beers. Regina was feeling slightly buzzed since she has been drinking for a while. Emma's body wasn't used to alcohol in her system so she too was buzzed. Ruby drunkenly excused herself to the kitchen. Rumple and Belle were practically dry humping. Killian having enough stands and goes to Regina. He grabs her hand and pulls her up.

Music had been put on a while ago. Regina protested as she was dragged away. Emma watched her companion be dragged to dance. Her guess was that Killian wanted to show off. When was that not the case? He turns Regina around and starts to grind his pelvis against her ass. She tries pushing him off but he holds her tighter. He starts to nibble on her ear, which is a weakness of her that her body reacted to without her consent.

Her eyes for some reason land on Emma's. Her body reacts to Emma's intense stare. She could not look away even if she wanted to, which she secretly didn't. Regina wanted to put on a show for Emma, her drunken state not letting her think clearly. She starts to sensually move against Killian, let her hands wonder her own body.

Suddenly Emma bolts up and flees to her bedroom. Regina watched her leave; Killian smirks as if he had succeeded on something. Regina finally pushes him off.

"I'm tired."

That is all she says before she too make her way to her own bedroom. Killian huffs annoyed that he was left just like that. He looks at his friend dry humping.

'Will you two go to your fucking room?" he hissed before leaving.

All of them have been completely oblivious of the shadow that had been watching from afar all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm so glad a few of you liked it! Also some of you should stop telling people how to write their own stories. I don't mean to be rude but don't tell me what I should've done. This is my story and I write it however I want to write it. For the rest of you enjoy the update mwah!**

The next morning the group was gathered in the kitchen. They all eat and talk, all except Emma. Emma couldn't stop thinking about how Regina had looked at her last night. Had she meant it? Was there's truly any desire towards her from the brunette whom she has been crushing on since freshman year?

"So Emma' Killian managed to say her name like it was a vile thing. "Do you jerk off to the thought of my girlfriend often?"

The entire group minus Emma and Regina laugh. The brunette slaps his chest.

"Cut the shit Killian."

"What? I'm just asking. Was it just last night or does she always think of you."

"How do you even know she…" Regina trails off and looks at Killian expectantly.

Killian smirks and takes his phone out. She goes to his videos and plays the recent one. He places it in the center where they can all see. There was a door which was obvious it was the room Emma was staying in. The door is opened softly by what's obviously Killian's hand. Emma can already feel the pancakes working its way back up.

She can clearly hear her shallow breathing before she even sees herself. You can't see much except for the lump under the covers. Then it becomes clear that the blonde's hand is between her legs, frantically pumping. Emma stands and bolts out of the cabin. 'Regina' it's a breathless moan and the group laughs,

"You're an asshole! You're all a bunch of assholes!"

Regina grabs her coat and puts it on. She's only wearing a silky nightgown. She looks around but the blonde is nowhere to be seen. She shouldn't have invited Emma. She had overestimated her friends and jackass of a boyfriend.

"Emma!?" Regina calls out.

She grabs her boots and glares at the group of people. She starts to walk after putting her boots on. The blonde couldn't have gone far. She hugs her jacket tighter to herself. It was still rather cold outside. She calls the blonde's name as she walks through the forest. God she hopes the girl is okay. What if she fell and hit her head or into a hole? God forbid she falls into a cliff or gets lost.

Regina stops to take a break. She lets out a breath and slightly see the puff of white air. She couldn't understand why it was so cold, it's practically summer. Perhaps it works differently in the middle of a forest. She hears a rustle and turn quickly.

"Emma?"

Another rustle which makes her turn to the other side. She swallows thickly and sees the bushes move again.

"Killian I swear to god if you are trying to scare me" she growls.

She stares at the bush for what felt like hours but it was only seconds. She turns and jumps, yelping as she sees Emma.

"Jesus, Emma, you scared me" she places a hand on her chest.

She relaxes and finally takes the girl in. She's slightly disheveled and dirty. The brunette got concerned. Had Emma gotten hurt? She walks to the quiet blonde who wouldn't take her eyes off of her.

"Emma, are you alright? Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

She reaches out to touch Emma. The blonde's hand had moved so quickly, like reflect and grabs the delicate wrist. Green eyes connect with brown.

"I jerk off to the thought of you very often."

Emma's voice is raspy. Regina gasps and her eyes widen. She hadn't expected that at all. She swallows thickly.

"You were teasing me last night weren't you?"

Something about that question lets Regina know the blonde already has the answer to it. She licks her lips and shakes her head, denying it.

"Oh don't deny it princess."

Emma lays them down on the grass. Regina looks up at her. She shouldn't, she's with Killian. A surprise moan leaves her lips as she feels cold lips against her neck. She trails her hands up Emma's back and squeezes her shoulder's.

"Em-ma" she breath outs.

Who was she kidding? She's been thinking about screwing the cute blonde since day one but never worked up the nerve. She flips them over and hastily lowers her boxers enough to expose her cock. She sheds her coat because now she's definitely warm, hell more like on fire. Not waiting she moves her panties aside and sinks slowly but determinately down Emma's shaft.

"Holy fuck" she moans and throws her head back. "I've never been this full."

That was definitely an ego booster. Emma looks at Regina with lust. The brunette moves her hips desperately, with no rhythm. Pale hands grip her sides, fully round breasts bouncing. Regina couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She leans forward and kisses Emma, groaning at the new angle that seems to hit all the right places.

"Emma! Oooooh Emmaaa!"

"My name sounds so pretty on your lips."

It's so unlike Regina. She has never been this eager with Killian nor has she been this loud. But then again Killian also wasn't as big. He was a bit over average but Emma is definitely bigger. A couple of more thrusts and Regina is coming, muffling her cry of ecstasy. Emma quickly follows, coming inside the brunette. They ride their orgasms and take a few minutes to compose themselves.

Regina slowly extracts herself from Emma and stands. She grabs her jacket and then offers Emma a hand. The blonde takes the offered hand and stands. Regina laces their fingers and leads them back towards the cabin. Once there they let go. Emma allows Regina to enter first and followed a minute later. The blonde ignores them all and heads to the shower.

Regina turns around and narrows her eyes.

"Killian, I expect that video to be deleted and for you to fucking apologize."

"Regina why in the hell do you all of a suddenly care about sheman?"

"Whatever decency and compassion I thought any of you had has gone through the window. Killian, I'm not sleeping in the same bedroom with you."

That said she turns and walks to her own room and grabs her stuff, moving them to another empty room. The rest of the day went by with Regina pretty much ignoring everyone and spending time with Emma who read a book quietly for them. Killian couldn't believe this shit. It is now about eleven pm. They all had been drinking again. All except Emma, Regina only having a few.

"Well I'm heading to bed, I plan on exploring a bit tomorrow" announces Regina.

Killian huffs and steps outside, he is more upset about the fact that he'll go without sex tonight again. Emma looks at Regina as she leaves. She stands and excuses herself, going to the bathroom. Ruby takes the opportunity to sneak outside after Killian.

"Hey there sexy" she husk and grabs his dick through his pants.

"Jesus, Ruby not here" he hissed and pushed her hand away.

Ruby rolls her eyes.

"Well then let's go into the woods, I wanna fuck Killian."

There's a moment of silence and then says fuck it. Ruby wants to fuck, he wants to fuck and he hasn't slept with her in like two weeks. He nods and it's all Ruby needs to take hand and pull him to the woods. They walk for a few minutes far enough from the cabin. They didn't want anyone to hear them. When they are far enough they stop and Ruby pushes Killian up against a tree. She unbuckles his belt and undoes his pants before dropping to her knees.

Killian groans as he feels his dick being enveloped around a warm mouth. He smirks and leans back.

"Oh yeah" he holds her hair.

Ruby's head bobs up and down, the sound of sucking and grunts fill the woods. There's a ruffle which makes Ruby stop. Killian groans and tries pushing her back and continue what she was doing.

"Wait, did you hear that?"

"God Ruby is probably a damn animal."

Ruby takes that and goes back to what she was doing. A couple of minutes later the rustling is heard again. Ruby pulls back.

"Okay Kilian seriously that's freaking me out a bit."

"Ruby-"

"If you go check I'll let you fuck my ass."

Killian grumbles but still picks up his pants and boxers and goes 'investigate.' Ruby sighs and leans against the tree. She looks around, the only light coming from the moonlight. She grabs her phone and turns the flashlight on. She hears the rustle of bushes again. She points the light in that direction.

"Killian?"

No answer.

"Killian if you even think about scaring me you can forget about fucking my ass."

Still no response. Ruby swallows thickly, slightly panicking now.

"Killian?...Killian this shit isn't funny."

Another rustling of the bushes and Ruby is all but ready to bolt the fuck out of there when something is tossed at her; it's wrapped around Killian's leather jacket. Ruby looks at it for a moment before bending down to pick it up.

"What the hell is this Killian? I'm not up for playing games."

She opens the jacket and right before her eyes she sees Killian's head fall to the ground. A piercing scream leaves her lungs and she takes off in the direction of the cabin. She runs as fast as she can, runs like her life depended on it because it fucking does. She sees the lights and runs faster, almost there, almost safe. She feels something hard hit the back on her head.

She grunts and falls on her face. She's disoriented, turns around and sees her vision blur. There's a silhouette about her.

"Please don't" she sobs. "Pleaseee."

Ruby is hit once again in the head causing her to pass out. The killer grabs Ruby's and start to drag her body away back into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She had decided to take a shower before bed. She walks into the room she's been sleeping. She lets the towel drop and puts on some boxers and a tank top. She goes to set her phone down when she sees she has a message. She opens it and smiles.

'Come to my room ;).'

She shakes her head and makes her way out of her room. She bites her lip and looks around. She had to cross to the other side of the hall. There was quite a gap and Belle or Rumple could see her. She peaks her head out and sees that they making out on the couch. She takes the opportunity to run as quietly as possible to the other side.

Once she's safely on the other side she releases a breath. She makes her way to the bedroom Regina had chosen today. Emma was going to knock but honestly the only invitation she needed was that text so she just walks in. She turns and slowly closes the door. She sighs in relieve once more and turns.

Her breath caught in her throat as she sees Regina lying in bed in nothing more than black, sheer lace underwear and a devious smile. Emma felt her cock twitch and she's sure Regina saw for brown eyes look directly at it and a soft chuckle falls from plump lips.

"My, Emma, are you excited?"

Her voice is husky and oh so sinful.

"Is that a trick question?"

Regina chuckles and gets on her knees on the bed. She makes a come hither motion with her finger and Emma as if trap in a spell quickly follows. Once Emma is by the bed Regina puts her hands around a pale neck. Emma holds her by the waists, green eyes look into brown eyes. The brunette scratches the back of Emma's neck and pulls her closer.

"I wish we would've done this sooner" she husks.

Plump lips fall upon thin ones in a heated battle for dominance. Emma lets her hands wander to a nice, juicy ass and squeezes it. That causes a moan to tumble from those plump lips. The blonde as much as she had enjoyed allowing Regina to take control earlier was not having any of that right now.

She pulls Regina's feet right from under her which causes the brunette to fall on her back with a yelp. Regina looks up at the blonde with hooded eyes and bites her lip as Emma comes to hover over her. Leaning in, Emma lets with lips reconnect as her hands wander that glorious body.

"This is dangerous, we can get caught" murmurs Emma as she plays with Regina's breasts.

"Oh let us get caught, I don't care" she moans and arches into her hands.

The foreplay and teasing had them both extremely worked up and in no time their clothes – or lack of- was shed. Regina lies down and looks at blonde while spreading her legs for her to settle between. Their naked bodies come together as one as they kiss. Emma's erection sits right on Regina's stomach. While they kiss the brunette allows her hand to move between them to grab Emma's cock gently. The blonde releases a surprised moan and pulls back to rest her forehead against Regina's and looks between them. A tan hand holds her erection softly and starts to stroke her gently.

"Fuck" she breathes out.

"Does that feel good?" murmurs Regina against her ear.

All that Emma can do is nod. Regina's hand on her cock felt divine. She buries her face in Regina's neck and starts to nip and kiss it softly.

About half an hour later Belle and Rumple make their way to their room. Passing Regina's room they come to a stop. They can hear the headboard smacking against the wall. She press their ears against the door because who are they kidding? They are totally that type of friends.

"f-u-u-u-uuck! Oh my God! Don't stop! Don't fucking stop."

The voice is raspy and breathless and it's definitely Regina. They have certainly never heard her being so vocal.

"Aah! Hmmmm fuck yeeeahhh! Fuck me harder….yes, yes, yessss."

"Jesus, Killian must be destroying that pussy right now."

Belle slaps him and rolls her eyes. "You're so crude."

Belle and Rumple make their way to their own room to have their own alone time. Regina and Emma continued their fucking unaware of it all. In that moment nothing else but this mattered. They move together, bringing each other higher to reach that point of release. When they do Emma buries her face in the pillows while Regina bites her shoulder to muffle their cries of each other's names.

They ride that mind blowing orgasm before Emma rolls off of her and lay beside the brunette. They slowly catch their breaths. Regina turns on her side and caresses Emma's stomach. She bites her lip softly.

"Emma I-"she swallows thickly. "I'm so sorry for all the hell they… we put you through. I might not have done anything but I also didn't do much to stop it."

Emma looks at the ceiling and remains quiet.

"You know what's so funny?" she asks quietly.

Regina hums in response.

"Even though you knew about their doings and didn't report them, I don't get you nor hold you accountable. I can never bring myself to see you as the enemy because you weren't the one whole took a picture of me in the locker room and sent it to the entire school. It wasn't you who put tampons in my locker even though it's clear I don't fucking need them. It wasn't you who spray painted 'sheman' all over my bug."

Hearing the awful things she allowed her friends to do brings her to tears. She shakes her head.

"I'm so sorry Emma…I'm so sorry" she sobs.

Emma is surprised and quickly wraps her arms around her. Regina cuddles to her and holds her tightly. She cries and tells her sorry as much as she can. Emma simply shushes her, telling her she was forgiven. The brunette slowly calms down. She remains cuddled up against Emma who starts to caress her back.

"Sleep with me" whispers the brunette.

"I don't think-"

"Emma, I don't care about what they'll say and if they try to do anything I won't let it happen. I want you to stay with me" she whispers.

Emma swallows thickly and nods.

"okay… I'll stay" she whispers back and they kiss.

 **Yes I know not much of an intense chapter but everyone scary story has its cute moments**. **Hope you enjoyed the update and thank you so much for the awesome reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the positive reviews! I'm so glad so many of you like it. I was worried because this is something different in the fandom –well for me anyways since I've yet to see a 'scary' sq story- but I'm just so happy this is getting positive feedback. Enjoy the update mwahh**

Emma wakes up around seven and makes her way out of Regina's room quietly. She tip toes down the hall and goes to her room. She lets out a breath of relief out and goes to her bed to sleep some more. It wasn't until around twelve that everyone was awake. Regina is making lunch while Rumple and Belle sit on the table. Emma makes her way to the kitchen and takes a sit on a stool. Brown eyes and green one's connect, silently communicating.

"Hey Reg, how was the makeup sex last night?" Asks Rumple with a smirk.

Belle swats his arm and rolls her eyes. Regina turns to look at Rumple unimpressed.

"Belle control your pet" she says and turns back to making grilled cheeses.

Emma remained quiet. A plate is set in front of the blonde. She says her thanks with a smile and digs in.

"Can someone please go wake up Killian and Ruby please?"

"I'm on it" says Belle as she stands.

She walks to Ruby's room first. She knocks and calls out for the brunette. She receives no answer and rolls her eyes. The girl is such a heavy sleeper. She opens the door and walks in. There's no one. She frowns but goes and checks the bathroom. The bathroom is empty. She groans and makes her way to Regina's room where she assumed Killian was but is met with an empty room and a made up bed.

She grumbles and walks to his room and is met by the same thing. She comes back to the kitchen area.

"They aren't here."

They all look at her. Regina frowns at that. Killian wasn't one to wake up early if it wasn't necessary. Ruby isn't like that either. Emma seemed uninterested because if it was her all of them minus Regina wouldn't give a rat's ass.

"Try texting them" says Rumple.

"We get no service here, you imp" sasses Regina.

Rumple flips her off. They decide to have lunch and wait to see if they showed up. Emma got bored of just sitting and doing nothing so she stood up and announced that she was going for a walk. Maybe in her walk she'll run into those two.

Now somewhere in that forest Ruby came about. It's a bit hazy at first, her mind trying to make sense of everything. She winces as she feels the throbbing pain her head was causing. She goes to touch her head but it didn't bulge. She looks at her hands and finds that she's restricted to a chair. She starts to feel the panic rise and consume her body.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HEELLLP!"

She fights the restraints, tries her hardest to get free but she can't. Then she hears a door and sees the bright light of the outside that doesn't let her see who just entered. She hears steps coming closer and she felt fear. She starts to cry as she begs whoever has her captive to let her go.

Ruby heard the sound of a knife. That sound of it being pulled out from its place. It made Ruby's blood run cold. She's going to die. She's going to die at eighteen years of age. A scream is ripped from her lungs as she feels that razor sharp knife make contact with her skin. It cut smoothly, like cutting a slice of ham.

The killer holds the piece of skin he sliced off from her arm to her face, showing her. Then the knife is in her face with blood dripping from it. She cries, cries from pain, from fear. She shakes her head and lets it hag low.

"Please" she breathes out. "Please stop, let me go."

Another piercing cry makes its pass her throat and through dry, chapped lips. The pain is unbearable, you never think about things like this because what are the chances your life turns into a horror show. You don't think about the agonizing pain would feel if a knife were to be used to skin you alive.

To make shit worst the killer started to burn the wounds to keep Ruby from bleeding out. Ruby has never screamed so loud in her life like she is now while she's being tortured. Killing her would've been better than this. She wouldn't have felt so much pain like she is now.

The pain becomes too much and she ends up passing out. On her walk back to the cabin Emma sees something that catches her eye. It looked like that jacket Killian always seemed to wear. She makes her way to it slowly. She looks around to see if she could spot the idiot but nothing.

Emma reaches down and picks up the jacket. There were some darker spots inside it. She makes her way back to the cabin. She had a feeling that this was bad. She picks up her pace to get there quicker. She enters the cabin and sees her three peers looking at her. She raises the jacket and they quickly stand and walk to her.

"I found this on my way back here."

"This is Killian's" says Regina. "Is this… is this blood?"

The room grew quiet for a second and then the jacket was being passed around. They all talk at the same time. Possible scenarios popping up and none were better than the last.

"Shut up!" Emma speaks finally, raising her voice to be heard.

The room grows silent.

"We should go search for them, they could've gotten lost and hurt."

For the first time they agreed with her. They dressed and grabbed things they would need. They headed out. Emma took them to where she found the jacket. There they had found a few droplets of what looked like blood.

"I think we should split up, that way we can cover more ground" suggests Belle.

"Okay that can either be a good idea or a bad one assuming we're not ruling out the possibility that a killer might be on the loose and happened to be in these woods." Rumple sounded scared.

"Your coward side is showing Rumple" teases Regina.

"I value my life" he says as he rolls his eyes.

"Too much if you ask me" says Belle.

"Alright are we splitting up or what?' says Emma.

"Yes" answers Belle.

They agree to meet back here in two hours. Regina and Emma went one way. Rumple and Belle took another. There was only so much split up Rumple was willing to do. No matter what you never wondered the woods alone, that was just someone having a death wish if you asked him? With that the hunt for Killian and Ruby began.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Finally an update ;). So just in case anything in italic is a memory. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Ruby! Killian!"

Regina yells as she walks in front of Emma. Emma who has been quiet all this time mind elsewhere. She is walking around the forest with the possibility of getting lost herself while looking for two people who have made her life hell. Two people who have done nothing for her. Her mind instantly wonders.

 _Emma makes her way to the theater. There was a classroom on the back, near the stage. It was rarely used and Emma used it to be alone. It was now more of storage than a classroom. She carries her lunch and makes her way into the classroom that seems to always be open. As soon as she opens the door something she never wanted to hear hits her ear._

" _Shit Killian harder!"_

 _For a second Emma thought that was Regina and she felt sick. But she looks and it's not Regina but Ruby. That causes her to gasp loud enough for them to hear. The stop and turn to look at her. She gets startle and drops her food, turning around and bolting out of there._

 _That same day Emma ran into Ruby in the bathroom. It was as if the universe wanted her to have a very shitty day. She debated whether to go pee or just leave._

" _Emma!" says Ruby as she sees her._

 _She texted someone quickly before looking at Emma. Emma swallows thickly and sees right through that fake smile. She starts to walk back slowly._

" _Ruby" she says cautiously._

" _Listen I think we should talk about what you saw today" she says._

 _Emma looks towards the door and then back at Ruby._

" _I..I didn't see anything."_

" _Exactly" says Killian._

 _Emma jumps and looks at him. Oh this is bad. He pushes her against the wall, holding her by the throat. Emma looks between him and Ruby who moved to wrap her arms around his waists, looking over his shoulder at her._

" _You say one word to anyone, more specifically Regina and I will kill you" he threatens._

 _He slams her into the wall one more time, harsher than before. Emma hisses in pain and falls to the ground as she catches her breath. Her glasses had fallen with the force of the slam and right when she reaches for them Ruby steps on them._

" _Ops sorry didn't see those there" she says before laughing as she and Killian walk out together._

"Emma?"

Emma shakes her head and focuses on the brunette who is now in front of her. Regina cups her cheek and smiles when Emma leans into it.

"Are you okay?" she asks tentatively.

"I'm fine" says Emma as she forces a smile on.

Regina sees right through it and steps closer. She moves her hands to Emma's neck, scratching lightly the back of it. Emma sighs and melts into the touch. She places her hands gently on Regina's waists.

"I know that this, what we have started is complicated but you don't have to hide from me. I'm here to listen as well. I care about you Emma."

It's said softly, something for only them to hear. Not that there's anyone around listening, that they know of anyways. Emma swallows thickly and nods. She leans in and kisses Regina, seeking comfort in her sweet lips and warm embrace. Regina gives it willingly, pulling Emma closer and kissing her back. The kiss is slow, deep, and exploratory. When air is necessary they part, resting foreheads together.

"Come, let's continue looking."

The brunette laces her fingers with Emma's and walks, pulling her along. Emma follows because one thing she was not going to do was leave Regina alone in the forest. On the other end was Belle and Rumple, searching for their friends.

"This is probably Killian's idea of a senior prank; he might be recording us for all we know!"

"Rumple will you shut up and just look?" says Belle exasperated.

"I'm just saying that's something we may want to consider."

Belle stops him as they come across a shed. Belle starts to approach it. She turns to see Rumple still on his spot. She walks back to him and drags him along. They reach the door and Belle reaches for the handle. Rumple is quick to stop it.

"What are you doing? You don't know what's in there" he hisses.

"Jesus Christ, I'm in a relationship with a pussy."

"You are what you eat" he says.

Belle rolls his eyes and opens the door slowly. She pushes the door open the rest of the way. There she was, tied to a chair in the middle of the shed. Belle let out a scream as she saw her friend barely alive, with patches of skin gone. Some of her fingers missing.

"Holy fuck!" says Rumple loudly as he sees her.

"We got to help her!" says Belle.

She walks in, making her way to Ruby. She was trembling and crying. Who could've done this? Who else is out there waiting to take them out one by one? With shaky hands she checks for a pulse. She finds one, barely so she unties her friend.

"Rumple help me!"

That sends him into action and he comes quickly to get Ruby from the other side. Once Ruby is securely in their hands they start to move. They move quickly not wishing to run into whoever did this.

"Oh god Rumple who did this to her?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out."

On their way back they run into Regina and Emma. Both of them had been shocked and petrified. What kind of sick fuck would do this? They rush to the cabin. They set Ruby down on the couch and look for cloths and a first aid kit.

"Did you see Killian?" asks Regina as she cleans the wounds.

"N-no, no. W-we ran across the shed and went to look and we found Ruby" Belle covers her mouth as she cries.

Rumples come to comfort her, while Emma paced. What the hell are they going to do? Killian is still missing and Ruby is more likely to be dead soon if they didn't get her to a hospital.

"We need to leave, to get the hell out of here now" says Emma.

"I agree" says Rumple. "We don't know who the fuck did this and if they come here we're all fucked."

"But what about Killian?" asks Regina.

"We report him as a missing person and leave it to the cops. I'm not going back into those woods and I am not waiting for him here. That's asking to get killed."

They all agreed with Emma, It was too risky to stay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooooo I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here you have an update. Hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews mwah!**

Since Emma's car and Rumple's where the last two it would be easier to take those and leave. They rush out, Rumple and Emma carrying Ruby while Regina and Belle carried their stuff. They decide to put Ruby in Rumples car. Once they have her settled they all get in. Regina went with Emma and Belle with Rumple. As they both get in they try starting the car but nothing happens.

"No, no, no! Fuck don't, do this!"

Emma tries again and when nothing happens she starts hitting the steering wheel. She gets off the car and slams the door; she goes to the back to check the engine. Apparently Rumple couldn't start the car either since he got out checking on his. There was nothing wrong with the engine; everything was intact so Emma couldn't understand why the cars wouldn't stop. She kneels down and checks under the car and there it was. The fuel line had been cut and now all the fuel is drained out of the car.

She curses under her breath and stands. She runs a hand through her locks and starts to pace. Regina gets out of the car and looks at Emma. She opens her mouth to ask what's wrong with the car when Rumple lets out a loud curse.

"Son of a bitch! They cut the fuel line!"

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Regina looks at Emma, clearly terrified that they are stuck here with a psychopath somewhere out in those woods. Emma looks around and tries to think of something.

"We can walk back to the main road and ask for assistance."

"Are you out of your damn mind?" asks Belle

"Do you have a better idea?! You wanna wait here the whole week and hope that when we aren't back they come looking for us? We'll be dead by then!" Yells Emma.

"You can't possibly know that!" Yells Belle in response.

"Have you ever watched any scary movie at all?! We all end up dead if we stay princess!"

"Enough!" yells Regina to cut the argument. "Emma has a point but also we can't just walk with Ruby."

Emma looks at the group. They need to do something and quick. That crazy person could be watching them right now. She goes back into the cabin and starts to pack a few snacks. They all follow, leaving Ruby in the car.

"I'm not staying here, you can all make a decision but I've made mine. I'm walking to the main road and getting help" she explains.

They all look at each other.

"You can't go alone" says Regina softly.

"I'll go with her."

Everyone turns to look at Rumple. All of them actually surprised. He looks at all of them and shrugs.

"I'd be safer leaving this place than staying here. We're like sitting goose here."

They all roll their eyes. Of course he'd volunteer for selfish reasons. Emma turns and grabs a knife as well. She isn't going out there unarmed. She sticks it in her boot and puts the backpack on. She looks at them.

"Alright let's go."

They make their way to the door.

"Locks the doors and the windows once you get Ruby inside" instructs Emma.

They both nod and with that Emma and Rumple starts to walk away. Regina watch in anguish. What if this was the last time she saw Emma. She shakes her head.

"Emma wait!"

Emma turns and sees Regina running to her. She wraps her arms around Regina's waists as the brunette jumps on her and kisses her deeply. Emma answers to the kiss with a passion, saying goodbye and see you soon all at once. They pull back when air is necessary.

"Please come back to me" she whispers.

"I will" says Emma and pecks her lips one last time before setting her down.

Both Rumple and Belle were looking at them with mouth agape. Emma reluctantly lets go and resumes her walk. Rumple shakes his head and runs to catch up. He walks beside her and looks at her and then at the front. It's like that for the first few minute.

"Would you cut that shit out?" says Emma annoyed.

"You and Regina… she was sleeping with you while being with Killian? That's a slutty move."

Emma stops abruptly and pushes him against a tree. Rumple's eyes widen slightly in fear. He was no one alone, Emma could easily take him out without Killian and Ruby which were the main ones to bully her.

"You will not speak of her that way. You wanna know what's a slutty move? Her best friend and boyfriend fucking behind her back. No one is fucking innocent here, specially not your group" she hisses and pulls away.

Rumple takes a deep breath when she pulls away. He silently starts to walk with her again. Soon it started to get dark. They had forgotten to check the time. Emma checks her phone and sees that it is almost seven. She didn't know how long it would take to get to the road either.

Meanwhile back at the cabin Regina and Belle pace the living room. They watch over Ruby who is laying on the couch. To distract themselves from the fact that there is a psychopath out there and their lovers are outside with it Belle makes conversation.

"So…Emma" she says.

"Yes, Emma."

"How long?" she asks.

"I've liked her since freshman year but we slept together yesterday. When she ran into the woods and I followed her."

"Wow…so last night it wasn't Killian?"

Regina blushes and shakes her head.

"I kind of figured since you were uncharacteristically vocal."

That makes Regina blush even more. She looks out the window, into the darkness outside. She prayed to whatever god was up there to let them be okay, to let them get out of this alive. They sit silently, fear running through their bodies. There's a loud bang and they both yell and stand, looking at the window. There Emma was, cover in blood.

"Open the door!" she yells. "Open the fucking door, it's out here!"

Regina rushed to the front door and opens it. Emma falls in and closes the door, locking it. She leans against the door and Regina kneels down and grabs her face.

"Emma what happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asks desperately.

"Where's Rumple?" asks Belle with worried.

"He- he's…"

"No! No he can't be!"

"I'm so sorry Belle…that psychopath was following us the entire time!"

"Come Emma, let's get you cleaned up" says Regina as she stands and helps Emma.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I moved about three months ago and just recently got wifi. Let's hope this is a good chapter. Thank you for the awesome reviews.**

Emma sits at the edge of the tub, staring blankly into space. Regina watches her silently as she cleans the blood that got on Emma. She wanted to ask what happened but also knew it was best to not push. She finishes up and hangs the cloth up so it will dry off.

"You should lay down for a bit Em."

The blonde's emerald eyes land on Regina's brown ones. There's a distant look in them. Emma only nods and lets Regina lead her to the brunette's room and to her bed. They reach the bed and the brunette helps her into bed. Sitting beside her she runs her hand through blonde tresses.

Meanwhile in the living room Belle couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't believe that Rumple was gone. She covers her face and lets out a choked up sob. Her shoulders shake as she tries to cry silently. All this was supposed to be was a nice little goodbye before graduating and getting the hell out of that hell hole they call home.

Instead she's sitting on the loveseat at the cabin terrified. Her boyfriend was killed; one of her friends is borderline dead while one of them is actually dead. She will be lucky and forever thankful if she makes it out alive. She looks up when she hears someone enter the room and sees Regina heading to the opposite set. A tan hand runs through thick, almost black hair.

"We're going to die out here aren't we?" asks Belle in a choked whisper.

"No. We are not" says Regina with conviction.

She will not die in this damn cabin. She had plans and dying in this cabin at eighteen was not one of them. She rubs her face and lets out a deep breath.

"We are going to make it" she whispers.

She doesn't know who she's trying to convince, herself or Belle. Ruby stirs and whimpers in pain. Both Regina and Belle are by her side in no time. Ruby was lucky to be alive. The son of a bitch made sure Ruby felt the pain during her torture and afterwards as well. Light brown eyes flutter open and frantically look around the room, trying to get her bearings.

"Shh Ruby it's us. It's okay calm down" Regina rubs her arm.

Ruby's eyes water as she feels pain and terror. She grips Regina's hand tightly; her breathing labored and the tears fall freely.

"Ruby we need you to calm down please. I know you're in pain but please." Regina looks at Belle. "In my bag I got painkillers could you go get them?"

Belle nods and stands quickly. She makes her way to Regina's room; entering said room she noticed the bed was empty. She walks deeper into the room and to the bag at the corner of said bedroom. She opens it and starts to rummage through it to find the painkillers for Ruby to take. She finds them and sighs, taking a second to breathe before she turns and gets startle.

"Oh Jesus! Emma you scared me" she places a hand on her chest.

Emma stares at her and tilts her head. She didn't speak which started to freak Belle out.

"Right uhm nice chat" she mumbles and starts to slowly move around her.

Emma followed her ever step with her eyes. There was such intensity in the act, a suspense that made the hairs on the back of Belle's neck stand up. Once she makes her way around her she turns quickly and starts to speed walk to the bedroom door. She was just about to reach it when it shut close on her face.

The brunette froze and her body trembled in fear. She turns slowly to look at Emma once again. She's still on the same spot, looking at Belle. The light flicker and then shuts off leaving the room completely dark. Belle whimpers and starts to cry silently.

"Please don't kill" she whispers.

Silence.

"Emma?"

"Emma isn't here" it's right next to her ear.

Before Belle can even react her neck was snapped. Her body falls on the floor with a loud thump. Regina snaps her head to look at the hall and frowns. What was that? Why is Belle taking so long? She's freaking out. What if the murderer got in? Oh god no. She stands quickly and looks at Ruby before she runs to the kitchen and grabs a knife. She runs back to Ruby.

"I'm going to look for Belle okay? I'll be right back."

Ruby shakes her head desperately as she tried to speak.

"Sh its okay I'll be back in the blink of an eye."

She speaks as she walks backwards. She turns and her heart leaps out of her chest when suddenly Emma is there.

"Jesus fuck Emma! You can't just sneak up on me like that" she sighs.

Emma tilts her head and takes her hand out from behind her. She shakes the bottle of painkillers.

"I hear you need these."

"Yeah thanks" replies the brunette.

Regina reaches for them and stops. She looks behind Emma and sees no sigh of Belle. She steps back and looks at the blonde.

"Emma where is Belle?" she asks softly.

"She's lying down."

There's a silence in which Ruby's desperate breathing can be heard. Regina steps backwards.

"Huh…Okay uhm… w-would you get some water for Ruby please?"

She grabs the bottle of painkillers from Emma walks to the brunette lying on the couch. Emma stands there for a moments before she turns and walks towards the kitchen. Regina watched her go and once inside the kitchen she looks at Ruby quickly. She's so afraid to ask, afraid of the answer.

"Ruby… Ruby focus" she whispers.

Ruby looks at Regina with the terror still evident in her eyes.

"Was Emma the one who did this to you?" she chokes out in a whisper.

Ruby's hand shoots out to grip Regina's once again. There was a pause, moment of suspense. Then she's noding desperately at the question.

"y-yyesss"

 **So I guess for some of you this isn't such a reveal after all since you had a hunch haha. I hope this was good I've kinda lost my muse and I'm just rolling with it. Leave a review please and if you want you can follow me on twitter /amendaddyswan**


End file.
